Operation: REDO
by Killed By Kenny
Summary: AU (Sequel to my story "Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door" I suggest you read that first) After Numbuh 1's decommissioning, it's revealed to Numbuh 362 that he's needed for an important mission. They re-recruit him and he has the chance to make up for his mistakes without even knowing it. (Review please! The cover is just one of my OC's unrelated to the story)
1. Chapter 1

Rolling over, something didn't feel right. Scratching her head, Numbuh 362 yawned and stretched before sitting up. _"The moon base?" _she thought, "_What am I doing here?" _She forced herself to get up and look around. The moon base was a bit…off.

Around the hallway other KND operatives were scattered about, either out cold or waking up, just as confused as she was. She found one of her scientists.

"Numbuh 65.3" she greeted.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"By the looks of it, we're in the Negaverse." He replied.

"The Negaverse? What? Why?" a confused Rachel asked.

"Not sure…" he replied, "We'll look into it right when we get home."

They found Numbuh 35 who flied them home in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. After going through the pool portal and making sure other operatives in the Negaverse were back to the normal world they flew up to the moon base to try and investigate.

"Where should we begin?" Numbuh 65.3 asked. Rachel looked down at her files and saw a new decommissioning slip.

"Is Numbuh 86 here?" she asked.

"Haven't seen her, sir" the fat scientist replied. "Probably with Numbuh 60."

"I think I know where to begin. Get a transmission started with Sector V. They're usually responsible for all of these crazy things."

"Oh yeah, why don't any of these things happen with the dozens of other sectors?" he asked, turning on the transmission as his question was ignored.

"Sector V, come in, Sector V" Numbuh 362 said.

"What is it, Rachel?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"What happened today? I woke up in the Negaverse, whose portal was shot wide open."

"Long story Rachel. I'll tell you tomorrow. We have to sleep now." Nigel replied coldly.

"Okay then. Goodnight Nigel." He ended the transmission at that.

"That guy has to get his business in order…" Rachel murmured to herself. "Numbuh 65.3, make sure everyone is back from the Negaverse and safe. I'll go and find Numbuh 86"

…

As Numbuh 362 walked to the hangar and subtly put the decommissioning notice in her pocket as she spotted a drowsy numbuhs 86 and 60. Looks like 65.3 was right.

"Numbuh 362!" they greeted.

"What's going on here?" she asked the two.

Patton and Fanny explained the situation, and how Patton, Numbuh 4, and Chad saved the world from the Negaverse.

"Numbuh 4 did something?" she asked. "Good for him."

"How's everyone handling it up here?" Numbuh 60 asked.

"They're all pretty confused, Patton. You should both start explaining it to everyone." She said before walking away, still holding the decommissioning notice.


	2. Chapter 2

A harsh alarm rang off, alerting Sector V of an attack. Numbuh 1 shot out of the bed he finally got sleep in the night before. "KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATIONS!" his voiced called throughout the tree house as he ran out of his room.

"Uh, Numbuh 1" his best friend Numbuh 2 called, "You're gonna wanna see this!" handing Numbuh 1 the binoculars, he spotted super villains coming in from all angles.

"What do we do now?" a scared Numbuh 3 asked Nigel.

"We fight." He replied, looking outside.

"Numbuh 5 just called the moon base. 362 wants to talk with you, Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 alerted.

"Kids Next Door, get ready! I'll see what Rachel wants." He commanded, walking into the main communications room as the tree house shook, getting hit with all sorts of weapons from various enemies.

"Numbuh 1" Rachel said, "What's the status down there?"

"We're under attack!" he shouted as the tree house shook once again, making the transmission fuzzy for a moment.

"You gotta get out of there, I'll send down reinforcements and an extraction. In the meantime, just hold them off. After yesterday you guys need a break." She commanded the leader of Sector V.

"No way sir, this is my tree house. I see StickyBeard, Mr. Boss, the Common Cold, Knightbrace, Grandma Stuffums and Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb in their newest couch invention! We have to stop them before-" the tree house shook even more causing static.

"You're going to get up to the moon base stat, and that's an order, Nigel."

"No way Rachel. This is my tree house, and I'm gonna save it."

"Nigel, I'm not-" the transmission went to static, leaving Rachel unsure if it was from the tree house getting bombarded or simply him ending the transmission. "Oh Nigel…" she said to herself, twisting the decommissioning notice in her fingers.

2x4 technology in hands, Sector V sprung to action. Numbuh 2 hopped into his latest flying device and started blasting Stickybeard with some toothpaste.

"Argh, toothpaste? Now I can't taste me candy!" Stickybeard shouted. "Keep going!"

The pirate ship raged on as Numbuh 4 hopped out onto Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's couch.

"Looks like this boy needs to behave, Mr. Wink"

"I agree Mr. Fibb" they said in their monotone voice. Suddenly, arms sprang up from the couch, holding Numbuh 4 by the arms and legs, trapping him in place as a TV with static popped up in an attempt to hypnotize him.

"Numbuh 3, ready!" Kuki shouted as her H.I.P.P.Y-H.O.P flew in the sky over the two couch-crazed villains.

"Is that a flying rabbit Mr. Wink?"

"I believe so, Mr. Fib"

Numbuh 3's H.I.P.P.Y-H.O.P landed smack on the vehicle's couch, leaving the two villains smushed under the rabbit underground, though the arms and legs holding Numbuh 4 broke and allowed him to free himself from the hypnotic TV's message, unharmed.

Numbuh 2 continued blasting toothpaste over Grandma Stuffum's food and Stickybeard's candy, eventually causing them to retreat. Numbuhs 2 and 3 continued fighting the Common Cold and Knightbrace on the ground. Numbuh 5 appeared with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R just as Knightbrace was about to put braces on Numbuhs 3 and 4 and smacked him in the face.

"Nooo!" he whined, "Now I'll have to get braces for another 4 years to get them back to where they were!" he whined as he hopped away. The three turned to the Common Cold, weapons armed.

"I think I left my…something at home…bye" he said as he flew off.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 was face to face with Mr. Boss.

"Well well, Nigel" Mr. Boss said which his ice cream henchmen behind him.

"Mr. Boss. Looks like you couldn't go another day without being defeated." Nigel said with a grin.

"We'll see about that. Ice cream men, attack!"

3 pounced onto Numbuh 1, as he kicked one into the other two. As more and more piled onto him Numbuh 1 only impressed Mr. Boss with new maneuvers until it was just the two of them. In a classic western stare-down, Nigel tilted his glasses down and Mr. Boss glared at him. Reaching for his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, Numbuh 1 heard a familiar sound behind him. The sound of wet toilet paper.

"Prepare for dooooom!" he yelled in his high pitched voice. Numbuh 1 grinned as the Toilenator launched toilet paper from his arms. Doing a backflip, Nigel dodged the attack as it hit Mr. Boss in the head as Nigel landed on the Toilenators head, kicking it and making him fall to the ground.

With the villains defeated, Sector V met up in the front of the tree house where most of this took place. A S.C.A.M.P.E.R was seen in the sky and Numbuh 1 decided to inform them that they could leave.

"Numbuh 1" Numbuh 362 greeted.

"No need to relieve us, Rachel. We handled the situation fine." He explained, grinning.

Looking at her feet, she explained "I know. It's not about that."

She felt the paper she had been storing in her pocket as the pilot, Numbuh 99 hollered "How long is this gonna take?"

"Well…you see Nigel…" she tried to explain.

Numbuh 86 hopped out of the ship with a bright smile on her face. Rachel looked up with a frown.

"Numbuh 1, _youuuu_ have been scheduled for _IMMEDIATE _DECOMISSIONING!"


	3. Chapter 3

"There must be some sort of mistake" Nigel reasoned. "I'm one of the Kids Next Door's best operatives!"

"You're a liability. You take too many risks, and I just can't allow that." Numbuh 362 replied.

"Feel free to say your goodbyes Numbuh 1" Numbuh 86 said.

"No need. I'll be back here in no time once this all gets straightened out"

"There's nothing to be straightened out, Nigel. This is going to happen."

"Listen, Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 said with the rest of Sector V at her side, "In case you do get-"

"Don't even talk like that Abby. No need for goodbyes, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying in the KND where I belong"

"Okay then Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 replied, turning around. The rest of Sector V hesitated to say anything, but decided not to as Numbuh 1 boarded the ship.

Numbuh 99 took off as Nigel sat down with Numbuhs 362 and 86.

"So, what's this gonna be like?" Numbuh 1 asked, "You take me down to the moonbase, give me a stern talking to and let me go?"

"I'm sorry Numbuh 1, but this is it. There's no wait out of this" she replied.

"No way out? You'll see about that!" he yelled as he kicked open the S.C.A.M.P.E.R's door open.

"NUMBAH ONE!" Numbuh 86 shouted. Numbuh 362 stayed on her feet, grabbing a railing.

"We already prepared for this from you Numbuh One" Numbuh 362 informed as Nigel peered outside. There were three more S.C.A.M.P. escorting theirs.

"Won't stop me" he said, jumping out of his transport. The other ships anticipated this move and tried to shake him off when he landed on the roof of the one next to his ship. "I may be a Sector leader, but that doesn't mean I can't rewire a ship!"

He kicks open an access area on the roof and starts yanking wires. The ship's doors open as two operatives aim their G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A's at him. "Get off the ship, now!" one yells.

Yanking another cord their ship shakes, causing the two operatives to start firing the little gumball pellets at Numbuh 1. He jumps off the ship in the knick of time as the fuel lines were broken and the ship starts losing altitude. The operatives slam the door shut as it falls back, crashing into the ship behind it taking them both down.

"Numbuh One!" Numbuh 362 yells as she sees him jump off the ship.

"Don't start getting flowers yet, sir. Look out, 9 o'clock!" Numbuh 99 yells.

She turns her head to the right, seeing Nigel flying his rocket boots up to the ship next to them. Numbuh 362 and 86 watch in horror as they watch Numbuh 1 take over the ship and throw the other operatives out (with Rainbow Monkey parachutes of course)

He begins to slow down and prepare to turn.

"Numbuh 99" Rachel says, "Fire."

Numbuh 99 nods and gets a lock on his ship, shooting at his back engines. He grins as he notices they're over the Arctic Base, so as he crashes he pulls back on the controls as much as he could, making a crash landing as his ship screeches in front of the base.

He kicks open the door, M.U.S.K.E.T in hands, ready to fight when he notices he's surrounded. Literally, from all angles, there must've been a hundred operatives surrounding him at this point, with Numbuh 60 right in front of him.

"Listen, Patton, I'm flattered you got this many operatives to stop me" Numbuh 1 said, "But you should know it takes 200 operatives to stop an Uno" He clicks on his rocket boots once more, melting the ice below him as the operatives open fire on the deep hole he created.

Now in the empty Arctic Base, Numbuh 1 dashes through the halls until he reaches an escape pod.

"Yes!" he mutters to himself, relieved he can finally escape.

He hops in and blasts off out of the Arctic Base area as the hundred operatives watch, saddened that their attempt to stop him failed.

"This is child's play" he laughed.

He kicked back and relaxed after setting course for his tree house. A while passed until he was finally nearing his destination. Staring out the window, Numbuh 1 watches extremely confused as his ship zooms passed the tree house.

"What's going on?" he asked himself, banging the controls. A microphone turns on.

"Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 362" her voice called, "We've taken the opportunity to rewire all escape pods in advanced to fly directly to the moon base. We'll see you up here in five minutes"

He groaned and leaned back in his seat as the escape pod shot straight up into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

All Nigel could do while the pod flew him to the moonbase was think. _Is this really happening?_ He thought, _how can I get decommissioned? Of all people!_

He helplessly watched as he was forcefully docked next to the decommissioning chamber. As Numbuh 86 lead him out with a grin, he was greeted by the other operatives who were in the S.C.A.M.P. he crashed. The greeting consisted with him getting cuffed in various ways (like his arms and legs, and even long, scrawny neck) while being glared at by the dusty, beat up operatives.

He was taken down to the decommissioning chamber, where he saw Numbuh 362 and a few other moonbase guards waiting for him. Numbuh 86 strapped him down in his seat and stood with Rachel.

"You're being decommissioned under the account of reckless behavior that endangers the Kids Next Door" she said as she read the decommissioning slip.

"Reckless? I'm not a danger to anyone!" he argued.

"Yes, you are." Rachel replied, "You put yourself and your team before the rest of the Kids Next Door, to the point where it gets extremely dangerous!"

"Just because I'm a great leader-"

"No, you're a liability" she interrupted, "One that we can't risk any longer."

A silence swept over the room for a few moments.

"Your team was asked to be here but they couldn't watch." She said, breaking the silence. He nodded, understanding.

"Any last words Numbuh 1" Numbuh 86 chirped as the screen in front of him covered with static.

"Yes, in fact I do." He replied. Just as the plunger shot from the screen, he shook his glasses off his head, where they landed in his cuffs, so he twisted them with his teeth to unlock them. As the plunger that was destined to suck out his memory sprung towards it, he caught it by the stick with his hand. The guards pulled out their M.U.S.K. as Numbuh 362 stood in shock.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nigel asked. Her eyes met his, and for a moment she hesitated. Finally, she nodded lightly, and he understood.

He jammed his face into the plunger, wiping his memory on his own terms. The other operatives in the room stood with complete respect and awe of this.

"This is the first thing he's done for the greater good in a while" Numbuh 362 said.

"You think you made a mistake, sir?" she asked.

Numbuh 362 didn't reply. Instead, she stared at Nigel's unconscious body sitting in the chair.

"Take him home guys" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks went by after Numbuh 1's decommissioning. Sector V was without an official leader, the moonbase was to send them one soon. In the meantime, Numbuh 5 was the self-proclaimed leader.

Numbuh 362 spent her time wondering if it was a mistake. After all, Numbuh 1 had sacrificed his Kids Next Door life for the better of the Kids Next Door. She thought about how he forced his face into the plunger, knowing very well he was about to lose everything. There was a knock on her door.

"Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 86 asked, peeking her head inside the door.

"Come on in Fanny" she replied. Her friend sat on her bed next to her.

"Listen, Numbuh 362. I know it's been hard these past few weeks, but you did what you had to do. Thinking about it won't fix anything. You have to move on eventually" her friend consoled.

"I know, it's just…" she couldn't think of how to word how she was feeling. "You know what, you're right. I'll be back to work by this afternoon" she replied.

"That's more like it" Numbuh 86 replied smiling. Walking out of the room, she added "Wait a second, I almost forgot. Sector V has been waiting for a leader for weeks. Who should we send in?"

"Not sure yet. You can start looking yourself I guess" Rachel replied.

"Alright sir" she said, finally walking out the door.

Rachel dragged herself out of her quarters and perched herself on her throne, watching over the main control room. She tried to move on, not to think about it, but she couldn't help but feel it was a terrible decision. As the day went by, she found herself thinking about it more and more. By the end of the day she called in Numbuh 86.

"What is it sir?" she asked.

"I, uh, have a new mission" Rachel replied. Numbuh 86 blinked, confused. There was rarely a mission important enough to have Numbuh 86 involved.

"What is it?"

"The Delightful Children built a new Delightfulization ray. I need Sector V to check it out. Get Numbuh 5 down to the moonbase immediately"

"Right away" she replied, running out the door.

In a few minutes, Numbuh 362 was greeted by Sector V's temporary leader.

"Hey Numbuh 362" Numbuh 5 said, "What's up?"

"The Delightful Children are up to no good again. They decided to delightfulize everybody on Earth."

"After what just happened with the negatives?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I know, I guess they figured this was a good time to attack since our defenses would be down."

"Numbuh Five's got no clue how to stop this" Numbuh 5 replied. "Y'know, I'm pretty sure Numbuh 1 knew about their machines."

"Can't Numbuh Two get blue prints of their devices?" Rachel replied.

"We've tried that, but they're too top secret. He couldn't crack their codes." Numbuh 5 went on, "I know Numbuh 1 was decommissioned and all, so we'll try to get some scientist friends of Numbuh 2 to try"

Rachel thought for a minute. "I think I just got an idea…" she said. Numbuh 5 looked up at her. "We had to decommission Nigel because he was too dangerous. Maybe we don't have to recommission him…maybe he can just start over…"

"What? That's crazy"

"I know, I know. But think about it. If he completely starts over, with you as Sector V's leader, he'll be back to his hard working self but be more obedient and less dangerous"

"Numbuh 5 thinks your nuts" Abby said.

"Well, it's worth a try. Don't you want Numbuh 1 back?" Rachel asked. Numbuh 5 paused for a moment.

"I guess it's worth a shot…" Numbuh 5 agreed.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll get a hold of Numbuh 60 right away"


	6. Chapter 6

Nigel stretched out his bed. He didn't remember much of his past at all. Yesterday consisted of a giant, pounding headache. He felt a large part of him was gone, although he couldn't figure out what.

"Nigel?" he heard a voice call up, "Wake up old bean. Time for breakfast"

He heard himself mutter something but he couldn't make out what. He instinctively reached for his nightstand, not knowing why as nothing was there. Was there usually an alarm clock? Glasses? A book? He wasn't sure. He finally started to sit up, leaning on his elbows reclined.

"Nigel, you slept through yesterday! You're a growing boy, you need to eat!" the man he decided was his father called up to him. He looked in the corner of his bedroom. _"Is that…a tree?"_ he asked himself. _Must be some weird decoration._

He started trying to piece together who he was. Scratching his head out of confusion he noticed something: That he was bald. _"That's weird…_ he thought, _"don't kids usually have hair?"_

His door broke open. "I'm coming dad!" he said in his British accent. Only, it wasn't his dad. There was a kid in a green jacket and orange backpack inside his room.

"Who…who are you?" he asked the kid. The child smiled, almost laughing.

"The name's Numbuh 60" he replied, "And you've been chosen."

"Chosen? For what? Who are you?" Nigel asked, crawling into the corner of his bed.

"Like I said, I'm Numbuh 60 of the Kids Next Door" he replied.

"The Kids Next Door? What's that?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Come with me, Nigel"

"How do you know my name?"

"I said, I'll explain later! Hurry up"

"No! I want answers now!" a stubborn Nigel said.

Numbuh 60 sighed. He looked in the corner of Numbuh 1's room, seeing the chimney that he knows was really a F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E.

"So, Nigel" he said, looking at an annoyed Nigel. He knew this bald stubborn kid couldn't stand not knowing things. "I'll explain if you stand up"

"Stand up?" he asked. As his feet almost touched the ground, he stopped. "…Why…?"

"Uh…" Patton tried to explain but couldn't. He found himself walking over to Numbuh 1, then forcefully picking him up as he threw him into the chimney. Before a confused Nigel's eyes it transformed into a plane-like device. Numbuh 60 hopped in behind him as it launched out of the sky.

Looking down he saw his dad walk into his room with a bowl of cereal. Confused, he looked up. "Oh, Nigel!" he yelled, "Be sure to be home for supper! And bring the chimney back too!"

Patton took the pilot seat and forced Nigel behind him.

"So, what's going on?" Nigel asked.

"The Kids Next Door is an organization that fights adult tyranny across the world" Patton replied, "And we chose you to join us."

"What if I don't want to join?" Nigel asked. Patton hadn't thought about that. Numbuh 362 just told him to get Nigel, train him, and send him back to Sector V.

"Trust me Nigel, you do." He replied, "I'm sure you'll do great at training today"

"Training? Hold on a minute. I don't even want to join this organization, and you took me away from my family! Bring me back! I don't want to join this stupid club."

"Club? This isn't a stupid club. We're a worldwide organization. You notice that tree house? It's a head quarters. There are dozens more like it. We have technology, more impressive than this flying chimney, that even let us set up an organization on the moon." Patton explained. He looked at Nigel's confused and somewhat frightened place. "Look, the point is, you can make a difference. You'll be saving tons of kids around the world from evil adults."

"I guess I'll give it a try…" he replied. "So where are we going now?"

"Our Arctic Training Base" Numbuh 60 replied.

"You mean like, Antarctica?"

Patton laughed. "Yup"

The F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E zoomed off at full speed, heading towards the training facility.


End file.
